


Make the Loud Singing Man Stop

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Alex keeps singing Christmas songs on Aaron's front porch, and Aaron just wants some peace and quiet (or does he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Loud Singing Man Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a thing I did on tumblr a couple weeks ago. A few changes made since then, but nothing major.

It happens every year without fail: Alexander Hamilton shows up on Aaron’s doorstep on Christmas Eve, dressed in an oversized Santa suit and drunk as all get out. That alone is bad enough, but Alex is also always  _singing_. Or more specially: caroling.

It’s like Alex is purposely trying to provoke him to violence.

Alex’s drunken Christmas caroling has become almost as much a tradition as other holiday rituals. A little before midnight, a loud crooning voice breaks the silence, and everyone in the Burr household is torn from their sleep. Then, Aaron stomps to the living room and rips back the curtain there will be Alex — jovial, smug, and maddening.

The rest of Alex and Aaron’s holiday tradition goes like this: Aaron glares at Alex before letting the curtain fall back, and Alex continues to slur out drunken renditions of songs and pleads for Aaron to join him, but after Aaron ignores him for a while, Alex goes back home (or at least, that’s what Aaron supposes — he doesn’t question his actions, he doesn’t even know why Alex does anything that he does, the man is a mystery to him).

Although, it took a few years to come to the conclusion to try ignoring Alex’s antics. One year, when Theodosia was still alive and Theo was just a baby:

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly—”

On the other side of the door, Aaron yells, “Stop this now, Alex!”

There’s a pause, a slight respite from the singing, but then Alex starts up again, only this time louder, and intensifying with each line.

“Fa la la la, la la la la!”

“Alex! Shut up!”

“’Tis the season to be jolly—”

“I’m warning you!”

“FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!”

Theo had thought it was amusing at first, when she was younger. But then she grew up to be more like her dad and Alex grew to be more obnoxious and stubborn.

Another year: Alex is outside belting “Jingle Bells” and Aaron is at _the ignore him until he goes away_ phase of their tradition.

“Make the loud singing man stop, daddy!” Theo whines. She’s covering her ears, and looking suspiciously in the direction of the window, where only a few seconds prior Alex had had his face pressed up against the glass.

Aaron frowns. “If you ignore him, he’ll go away.” Aaron tries to say it like he believes it, but really, Alex will never go away. Alex has been stuck in Aaron’s life ever since that day many years ago when he tracked Aaron down on their college campus ( _“I’ve been looking for you!” “I’m getting nervous? Are you stalking me, or…?”_ and oh, how Alex’s face had light up when Aaron told him to, “ _Smile more._ ”).

It's incredibly frustrating.

However, Aaron has to admit he was impressed the year that Alex rapped the “Twelve Days of Christmas” (but Aaron still threated to shoot him, anyway).

It continues like this through the years, with Alex always trying to plead with Aaron to go out with him and celebrate.

So it’s no surprise when it happens this year.

Only, there’s something different this time. Instead of the usual cheerful and bouncy cadence to his signing, it’s somber and depressing and there’s none of his usual enthusiasm that makes him quintessentially _Alex_. Aaron wouldn’t have even heard him if he weren’t already awake and sitting by the fireplace.

(Maybe Aaron had been expecting him.)

It’s not hard to imagine why Alex is this way. Alex didn’t make his infidelity a secret by any means. Nor the dissolution of his marriage.

Eventually, Alex’s sad rendition of tonight’s song — “Silent Night” — tapers off and stops, ending sooner than his usual doorstep Christmas Eve performance.

 _Good_ , Aaron thinks at first.

But then he hates his next thought, _Is he okay?_ Something compels him to check on him.

Aaron is glad he does: when he peeks his head out the door, he finds Alex slumped against the wall on the porch, drunkenly snoozing. This year he’s sans Santa suit, but he’s still bundled up — he’s never been able to tolerate New York winters.

(Aaron remembers the first winter that he knew Alex; Alex didn’t listen to him (as usual) and didn’t believe him that it would be _that_ cold outside and thought he’d be okay with only his thin sweater; so Alex ended up clinging to Aaron’s side as they walked around the park until Aaron gave in and let Alex wear his coat.)

Recalling the memory, something like fondness coils in his chest.

Aaron decides he can’t let Alex stay out here and freeze, so he drags Alex inside and to the guest room. Alex wakes up just enough to walk next to Aaron and lean on him for support, and then flops on the bed when Aaron guides him towards it.

Alex mumbles something as Aaron takes off Alex’s shoes, unwinds the scarf tangled around his neck, and helps Alex out of his coat. Aaron does the motions methodically, and tries not to think how ridiculous he feels doing this for Alex, or how it’s hard to swallow when he catches a glimpse of Alex’s hip when his shirt hitches up as he crawls under the covers.

Alex sees him looking at him strangely, and he furrows his brows as if he’s confused. “Aaron?”

“Go to sleep,” Aaron says as he pulls the covers over Alex.

It’s a blessing that Alex falls asleep almost instantly. Aaron doesn't think he would be able to handle a conversation with him tonight.

 

 

The next morning, Alex wakes up before Aaron.

Aaron stumbles into the living room to see Alex and Theo sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the Christmas tree — Alex in his rumpled clothes from last night, and Theo in her pajamas. Alex has Theo captivated by a story until she looks up and sees Aaron standing in the doorway.

“Dad! Can we open presents now?” She jumps up and runs towards him. “Alex told me I had to wait for you.”

Aaron glances over to Alex before back to his daughter. “You know the rules. Breakfast first.”

Theo takes off to the kitchen like rocket, and then comes back when Aaron and Alex don’t immediately follow, shouts at them to hurry up, and then runs back into the kitchen.

Aaron and Alex look at each other and laugh.

“Kids,” Aaron says, and then he wishes he could take it back because of the way Alex grimaces.

But Alex quickly replaces it with a grin, and says, “Yeah.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence and Aaron considers telling Alex to leave so he won’t have to deal with it anymore, but he can’t seem to bear the thought of Alex leaving.

It seems like Alex finally won, and wormed his way into his house, and into his thoughts.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Aaron asks, and shakes his head because that sounds wrong. “What I meant is that you can stay, if you want.”

“I’d like that, thanks.”

Aaron makes breakfast — regular pancakes for himself and chocolate chip pancakes for Alex and Theo, Alex is a _child_ — while Alex and Theo chat at the table.

“Why do you always sing outside our house on Christmas Eve?” Theo asks.

“Because it annoys your dad,” Alex says, and from the stove Aaron looks over his shoulder to glare at Alex.

Alex continues, “But he’s not as much of a scrooge after all, as it turns out.” He leans on the table, and lowers his voice in a mock stage whisper. “Did you know he tucked me in last night? He made sure I was snug as a bug.”

Aaron starts taking deep breathes, trying to stay calm, and it’s working until Theo giggles and says, “Doesn’t he do that well?” and Alex says something teasing about Aaron that makes Theo laugh and Aaron has had _enough_ because he doesn't need his daughter and Alex working together.

However, they manage to get through breakfast without any more embarrassments, and Aaron finds himself actually enjoying Alex’s company. Theo seems to like him too; she’s positively charmed by Alex's electric energy, and Alex is great with her (Aaron tries not to think about how Alex is missing his own children, away with their mother at her family’s house upstate for the holiday).

Aaron still doesn’t really understand it, but he invites Alex to stay for the rest of the day. Theo runs ahead to the living room, while Alex and Aaron stay behind to clean up. It’s going fine, until—

—Alex presses him against the counter and kisses him.

It surprises Aaron at first, and he’s left inhaling sharply against Alex’s mouth. Alex is giving him small kisses, biting at Aaron's lips and coaxing Aaron to part them, and when Aaron does, and he slips in his tongue against his.

As soon as Aaron is getting used to the feel of Alex pressed against him, Alex pulls away, and gives Aaron one of his trademark smirks.

“Mistletoe,” Alex says as a way of an explanation.

Aaron frowns. “There isn’t any,” he says, and he looks up at the ceiling to confirm, even though he knows there isn’t any there.

“Oh. My mistake,” Alex says, and he hooks his hands around Aaron’s hips.

And _oh_ , Aaron finally understands.

“It's a good thing your kissing is better than your singing,” Aaron grumbles against Alex’s mouth, after which Alex laughs and hums a tune before kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i cannot keep writing these cute things, it's making my soul too pure


End file.
